Blue Haired Brat
by Mitsuchi
Summary: Kagami isn't the smartest person in the world, but Kuroko can be just as oblivious sometimes. Kagakuro fluff


Fuck.

Kagami let out a frustrated sigh and started tapping the end of his pencil on the notebook in front of him. He noticed the teacher glance his way, but Kagami gave him none of his attention. It was one thing to try and listen to the teacher drone on about the Meiji era , but to focus with absolute turmoil in his head was impossible. He was beside himself. Any other day he would have been content with using the class as a napping period but his mind was far too busy to let him sleep. It didn't help that the cause of his stress was sitting right behind him.

It's been one week since Kagami realized he had fallen for the blue haired brat. They were sitting side by side on his living room floor, trying to improve his Japanese Literature grade. After calling Kagami an idiot countless times, Kuroko did his best to explain in the shortest way possible. Listening to Kuroko's explanation, Kagami leaned over to look at the textbook. It was just enough. Just enough to notice the way Kuroko smelled, the way his hair poked at his face, the way his huge teal eyes glanced up ever so slightly at his movement. It was just enough for Kagami to realize that he really didn't care if Kuroko never left.

"Kagami-kun, class is over."

"Oh, right," shit. Kagami looked up and unsurprisingly met emotionless blue eyes. He felt like a fucking idiot for not even noticing the bell ring, right in front of Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes reflected concern only for a second before returning to their usual state, a time far too short for Kagami to notice the change. Once Kagami was deemed free of his pensive state, Kuroko turned and made his way to the exit.

"Try not to be late for practice," Kuroko called out in his usual soft tone. Kagami furrowed his brow in confusion. Then he peered up at the clock. School had ended. Kagami slammed his hand to his face and cursed himself for letting to whole day pass without him even noticing. Kagami jolted out of his chair and made his way to practice, hoping the one thing he could understand would help him relax.

Practice wasn't terrible. In fact with the way things were going, practice would have been just what he needed. If not for the fact that on his way out, Kagami gracefully crashed into the cart of basketballs and managed to scatter every single one of them across the room. Kuroko only stared, amazed that one man could make such a mess. Kagami huffed in frustration. How many times would he need to make a fool out of himself in front of the other boy before fate was satisfied? Kagami started picking up the balls when he noticed Kuroko had not left but instead was helping him. Not wanting to burden the guy, Kagami told him that he could go on ahead but his only reply was "I don't mind."

They cleaned in silence. Kagami knew he was to blame for their relationship's awkward turn but fixing it would be easier said than done. The red haired teen wasn't famous for being social, his communication skills were pathetic, but he figured trying would be better than just letting things stay the way they were now. He started speaking,but Kuroko beat him to it.

" Are you feeling alright, Kagami-kun?" he asked in a small voice. "It's rare to see you space out during practice. You've been like this for some time and I can't help but worry. If its too personal I can understand why you can't tell me,but I hope I can help," if possible Kuroko's voice decreased in volume with every sentence. Kagami's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. Kagami wasn't surprised by Kuroko's question,his behavior over the past week was bizarre, but by the way he had said it. His usual steady speach pattern was replaced with a more frantic, rushed pace. It was unheard of to hear Kuroko ramble like that. Kagami inhaled and exhaled slowly. If he owed anyone an explanation, it was to his partner that he had worried so much.

"Yeah, I just fell for someone for the first time."

Kagami didn't have time to regret his blunt statement before watching Kuroko's reaction. His expression went from concern, to utter shock, then to a confused stare. His mouth opened once but closed again when nothing came out. He had even dropped the balls that were in his arms. That was not the reason he had expected apparently.

"But Kagami-kun doesn't pay attention to anyone," he said with furrowed brows and a small frown.

"I pay attention to you, don't I?"

Silence. If not for the mortifying situation, Kagami would have considered Kuroko's lack of words cute. It was always Kuroko that left him speechless, so a change wasn't bad. Kagami distracted himself by looking at the way Kuroko's eyes darted until they simply stared at the floor. Kagami's eyes trailed all over the smaller teen's face, trying to get some kind of hint as to what he was thinking. He found none. Kagami was a second away from apologizing for his sudden comment when Kuroko finally looked up. To Kagami's surprise, Kuroko smiled.

"I also like you, Kagami-kun. Looks like we are both oblivious," Kuroko said with that amazing, frustrating smile that made Kagami's head spin.

A wolfish grin spread across his face as Kagami tossed the ball in his hand into the cart and tackled his blue haired brat.

* * *

A/N: When I was writing this, it seemed so long but look at the short word count! My first time writing a fanfic so please understand ~


End file.
